In general, various techniques may be used for processing a wafer or any other carrier. Processing the wafer may include singulating the wafer into a plurality of dies. The singulated dies may be also referred to as chips, bare chips, or bare dies and the process of singulating the dies from the wafer may be also referred to as dicing or chipping. For separating a wafer into a plurality of dies various techniques may be used, as for example, mechanical dicing, laser ablation dicing, dicing by grinding, plasma dicing, and the like. During processing a wafer on wafer-level, i.e. before singulating the wafer into a plurality of dies, so called kerf regions may be provided that surround active die regions of the wafer accordingly. Therefore, a material loss due the dicing process performed at a later stage may be already considered during processing the wafer. After singulating the wafer into a plurality of dies, a packaging process may be used for housing the dies. The dies may be packed individually or more than one die may be provided in a so-called multi-chip package. However, there may be processes including a packaging process or a part of a packaging process on wafer-level.